Demashitaa! Ryûketsu no Sora
by Fanny Friki-Taka
Summary: ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre el bien y el mal? ¿Es la valentía para tomar un papel en cualquiera de ellas? No; sólo existe el poder y las personas que lo toman. Sin importar para qué bando sea.
1. Aratana Furyô?

**Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z le pertenece a su respectivo autor.**

**.**

**.**

**Demashitaa! Ryûketsu no Sora.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo ****I _¿Nuevo mal?_**

—¡Kaoru! —gritó una chica de pelo rojo y ojos rosas, tenía trece años y vestía con una blusa blanca con una falda blue jeans además de unos zapatos del mismo tono que su camiseta; su peinado era una coleta de caballo sujetado por un moño rubí. Esa fémina era Momoko Akatsutsumi y venía leyendo un manga shôjo.

—¿Qué? —rebatió fastidiada y cansada una pelinegra de ojos verdes, traía puesto una camiseta amarilla con un short verde musgo y unos zapatos deportivos níveos; también tenía trece años, su nombre era Kaoru Matsubara. Más enojada no podía estar ya que ese día tuvo una acalorada discusión con Dai, ¡ese mocoso fastidioso!

Una rubia de ojos azules veía todo sonriente, ésta era Miyako Gôtokuji y su ropa era una blusa celeste con una falda cuadriculada de la misma tonalidad y sus zapatillas preferidas. A Miyako le divertía ver como Momoko trataba de convencer a Kaoru para "eso" que harían pronto, sonrió alegre al tiempo que se limitaba a mirar el azul cielo; hace pocos días ellas habían enfrentado otra vez a Himeko "la Princesa" Shirogame, no la desacreditaría diciendo que aún era una pésima contrincante ¡mejoró! quizá demasiado dado que ahora era una verdadera pesadilla.

—Al menos agradezco que Duquesa no esté aquí —susurró la rubia mirando al horizonte, Momoko no cesaba de su perorata hacia Kaoru, quien hacía un increíble intento por no gritarle—, ella es más molesta que su hermana menor.

¡Cómo no! Teniendo en cuenta cómo la conocieron era obvio que no quisiera volverla a ver: ya tenían suficientes villanos, una más... ¡no, gracias!

* * *

><p>En el laboratorio del profesor Utonio se estaba llevando a cabo un experimento —como era de costumbre—, la idea era incrementar la habilidad de las Chicas Superpoderosas Z sobre todo porque éstas enfrentaban a los Chicos Alborotadores —chicos en verdad molestos y que, en pocas ocasiones, salían derrotados—. Ken miraba a Peach ingerir su comida, era un bello cachorro metálico, sonrió; si no fuera por el perro no hubieran tenido grandes aventuras con Bombón, Burbuja y Bellota, suspiró de nuevo ya que tenía el ferviente presentimiento de que algo —por más mínimo que fuera— saldría mal con... lo que sea que estuviera haciendo su padre.<p>

—Qué problema —murmuró el niño sentándose en el sofá. Su mal sentir no se iba.

Cinco minutos después Poochie sintió que los Rayos Z Negros... ¿un momento, Rayos Z Negros? Esos no eran mas bien era otro tipo, ¿los Rayos Z Blancos? No, imposible: se perdieron para siempre así que no podían ser; ¡un momento! ¿Y si eran Los Chicos Alborotadores? Tendría más sentido si fuesen Brick, Boomer y Butch, ese trío era impredecible.

—Por si las dudas —dijo al tiempo que saltaba a la mesa—... ¡Chicas Superpoderosas las necesitamos!

El profesor Utonio botó un tubo de ensayo que tenía en la mano, eso provocó que se ocasionara una explosión.

—¡Poochie! —regañaron inmediatamente.

* * *

><p>De regreso con las chicas, éstas acababan de recibir la alerta. Momoko tomó lo que sería su "polvos para maquillarse" y lo abrió, inmediatamente apareció la silueta del chiquillo aunque por alguna razón estaba chamuscado; Akatsutsumi optó por ignorar ese detalle y de una sola vez preguntar lo que era imperativo. A su lado diestro estaba Matsubara y en el siniestro Gôtokuji, ambas se veían preocupadas, con justa razón ya que desde que arreglaron sus cinturones de poder ellas no recibían tantas llamadas de Poochie.<p>

—¿Sucede algo, Ken? —inquirió seriamente Momoko, se notaba en sus facciones su inquietud.

—Pregúntale a Poochie —se limitó a decir. Se quitó el polvo de la camisa.

La pantalla enfocó al cachorro.

—Sospecho que los Chicos Alborotadores volvieron a las andadas.

Ante la sola mención de éstos diversas reacciones tuvieron las féminas.

Momoko recordó a Brick y un tic apareció en su ojo derecho, no olvidaría nunca la actitud orgullosa y de perfecto patán del pelirrojo... ¡sobre todo que le levantó la falda en cuanto lo conoció! Definitivamente le daría su merecido a ese muchacho, además ¿cómo soportaban Boomer y Butch a ese auto nombrado jefe altanero? ¡Qué bueno que en su equipo no estaba ninguna persona como él! Sería irritante, en fin, ¡pagaría caro su osadía! O dejaría de leer sus mangas.

Por su parte Miyako rememoró a aquel rubio, se sonrojó y enfureció en partes iguales. A primera vista Boomer se veía —a parte de problemático— un poco respetuoso, lástima que esa opinión se fue al caño con lo que le hizo; inhaló y exhaló suavemente. No le guardaba rencor como sus compañeras pero le sería difícil perdonarlo, eso no le hacía a ninguna chica. Se colocó su mano derecha en su pelo, la bajó mientras repetía el gesto de antes; Boomer era tan Boomer.

¡La pared fue golpeada con mucha fuerza... por una pelinegra irritada! Kaoru sentía como su ira y rabia —y le importaba un comino que fuesen sinónimos— crecía con suma rapidez en lo más profundo de su ser... ¡Butch, el Alborotador verdoso, sufriría a manos de su martillo! Sonrió con maquiavelismo: desde la última vez que lo vio planeó cuidadosamente la manera para vengarse, ya que no era una joven que se dejaría vilipendiar así como así. ¡Si era tan hombre que afronte las consecuencias de sus actos!

—¿Chicas? —preguntó intrigado.

—Lo sentimos Poochie —se disculpó Gôtokuji amablemente—. ¿Dónde están?

La resolución tardó en llegar, pero llegó.

—Cerca del restaurante de Sakurako.

Tres segundos después.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritaron efusivas las chicas, ¡no podía estar cerca de Kintoki! ¡No!

—Vamos para allá. —Los ojos de la pelirroja poseía un fuego impresionante, parecía estar molesta.

—Tengan cuidado. —Fueron las palabras del profesor antes de cortar la señal.

Ellas intercambiaron decididas, derrotarían a esos canallas. Miyako miró lado a lado para asegurarse que nadie anduviera por ahí, una vez asegurada la zona procedió —en conjunto con la pelinegra y la pelirroja— a transformarse.

—¡Bombón!

—¡Burbuja!

—¡Bellota!

Vociferaron al mismo tiempo.

Una vez transfiguradas en las Chicas Superpoderosas Z volaron a toda prisa al comedor de Sakurako, se tardaron alrededor de cinco minutos en llegar allá pero, para sorpresa de ellas, no estaban. ¿Sería alguna broma de Poochie? Era jocoso tener semejante pensar, él no mentiría sobre algún enemigo que atacara; entonces ¿a dónde se fueron? Bombón se puso una mano en el mentón, era todo tan sospechoso —¡e increíble!— que ni siquiera daba cavidad a la lógica.

—¿¡Dónde están?! —gritó/preguntó Kaoru al momento que le pegaba con su martillo a la acera, causó que se arruinara completamente.

La puerta del restaurante se abrió y se dejó ver a una chica con el cabello rubio trenzado con un gorro con estampado de flores rosadas en conjunto con una blusa, zapatos y pantalones azules; ella era la hija de los dueños del restaurante.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —consultó aquella muchacha.

_Me alegra el corazón saber que no es Sakurako la que ataca a Tokio City... bueno, en su forma de "Sedusa" _meditó Momoko tranquila.

_Si no es ella la razón por la que Poochie nos llamó, entonces ¿quién es? _pensó Miyako confundida.

_Esto es sospechoso _reflexionó Kaoru.

¿Qué sucedía y quién era esa enigmática persona?

Sin duda alguna había comenzado la nueva aventura de las Chicas Superpoderosas Z.

* * *

><p><strong>Note Fanny's.<strong>

**A ver, a ver. ¿Qué les parece mi primera historia de mi anime favorito? Se aceptan comentarios que no sean ofensivos, por favor; se preguntaran mis queridos lectores: _¿Qué significa: Demashitaa! Ryûketsu no Sora?_, su significado es: "Demashitaa! Cielo Sangriento" Sólo que pensé que sería buena idea ponerlo en su idioma natal xDDD**

**Los siguientes nombres de los capítulos estarán:**

**a) Cielo (por ejemplo) en español.**

**b) Sora (ya saben, lo que permite pasar de un capítulo a otro) estará en japonés. Lo pongo para que no se confundan ;D**

**Sin más que decir,**

**¡Sayonara!**


	2. Fukanô! Sore ga Kyogi de!

**Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z le pertenece a su respectivo autor.**

**Aclaración: **Cuando ponga algo así |_Hola a todo el mundo_| es que desde ahí comienza la escena y /así/ son mensajes de texto.

**.**

**.**

**Demashitaa! Ryûketsu no Sora.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo II _¡Imposible! ¡Es falacia!__  
><em>**

|_Sin duda alguna había comenzado la nueva aventura de las Chicas Superpoderosas Z._|

—¿Van a entrar? —inquirió Sakurako con timidez, puso una mano en la puerta de su local y sus ojos levemente se fueron al suelo dado que ¿quién no conocía a las heroínas de Tokio City? ¿O mejor dicho: quién no admiraba a las Superpoderosas? ¡Eran increíbles ver/saber cómo vencían a los villanos! Siempre deseó ser como ellas, una chica admirada... tal vez admirada no, sino, bonita.

_Si fuera más hermosa seguro que Jason no miraría tanto a aquella chica _pensó un poco decaída. No se refería a la señorita Bello, en su lugar había llegado otra fémina que iba a su restaurante siempre que Jason iba; no era capaz de dominar los potentes celos que la atacaban. Con justa razón ya que era su novio.

—Eh, por supuesto —dijo, nerviosa, Bellota al tiempo que le daba un suave golpe en el hombro a Burbuja, quien imitó ese hecho con la pelirroja.

Bombón sonrió amable y entró volando al local, siendo seguida por sus amigas. Una vez allá dentro "Sedusa" se fue al escritorio, empezó a hacer unos takoyaki para una clienta que estaba en la mesa número siete, Momoko suspiró suave y lentamente en vista del raro suceso; ¿cómo era posible que esos críos mimados y petulantes desaparecieran así como así? Vale, entendía que no estuvieran ahí pero ¿no tendrían que haberlos visto irse, como de costumbre?

—¿O no tendría que haberlos mirado Sakurako? —comentó por lo bajo, tan bajo que nadie la escuchó.

Para este punto ya no estaba obsesionada con los Chicos Alborotadoras —en el sentido de su ataque— sino en la razón de su ¿huida? ¿Sería prudente catalogarlo de ese modo? Hasta donde Momoko era consciente Brick, Butch y Boomer no eran de los supervillanos que escapaban cuando las cosas iban mal, tal vez sí se iban pero antes dejaban un camino de caos y destrucción ¡no eran ellos sí lo dejaban intacto! Ladeó la cabeza y la colocó en la mesa —estaban sentadas a la izquierda de donde se sentaba Jason— apoyando su mano en su cráneo. ¡Qué dolor de cabeza!

—Disculpen, ¿necesitan algo —consultó la cocinera llegando con una bandeja vacía y un papel en el que anotaría los pedidos, de haberlos. Las Superpoderosas la vieron esperando a que terminara la oración— o sólo van a estar mirando al horizonte? —De ser alguien más y no Kintoki tomarían la segunda parte como "Si no piden algo ahorita váyanse de mi restaurante".

Bellota bostezó y se recostó en la silla al tiempo que ponía sus pies en la mesa.

_¿Estará tan enojada? _pensó Miyako notando la vena latente en la cien de la pelinegra. ¿Fue tan grave la pelea que su hermano mayor?

—Dame lo de siempre, Sakurako —indicó Momoko con la boca hecha agua, la comida de Kintoki era tan especial. Sus ojos despidieron estrellitas y brillaron con mucha intensidad.

_De no conocerla me atrevería a decir que es Momoko... ¡imposible! _meditó la chef dándose media vuelta para dirigirse a su cocina; ¿Bombón... Momoko? No, era ridículo. Su amiga no podía ser la Superpoderosa Roja, atinó a reír jovial mientras desechaba sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué hacemos chicas? —suscitó mordaz Matsubara, cerró sus ojos y de haber tenido su gorra la hubiera bajado para taparse la cara.

—Empecemos por preguntar... —comenzó Akatsutsumi entrecerrando los ojos y la ojeaba analíticamente.

—¿Qué te hizo Dai? —completó la oración una interesada, pero disimulándolo, Miyako. Puso sus codos en la mesa y apoyó su mentón en sus palmas, no negaría que la curiosidad era muy grande.

Kaoru se quedó en silencio; no fue tan malo lo que le hizo ese pedante pero ¡quedó avergonzada con su genial ideal! La vena se volvió más grande pero aún así contestó... es decir, se esforzó en hacerlo y no ayudaba tener las miradas insistentes de sus amigas.

—Todo empezó cuando... —inició a relatar la, en su opinión, humillante escena.

_«En la sala de su casa estaban dos jóvenes: ambos eran de cabellera verde, el más alto de un tono más oscuro y el más bajo de una tonalidad más clara, eran caucásicos y oteaban a una pelinegra que dormía tranquila en el sillón con una revista de deportes. Ellos eran Dai —el mayor— y Shô —el menor—, eran los hermanos de Kaoru, la chica que descansaba en el sillón. No era para nada raro encontrarla allí en domingo —lo raro era que durmiera en su cama el día previo— pero, el problema era, que si no la despertaban de alguna manera para encender el televisor —con un volumen alto— corría el riesgo de que despertara ¡e-n-o-j-a-d-a! Y no había quién la aguante así._

_—Dai —susurró Shô mirando a su hermano angustiado. ¡Él quería ver la película que darían en media hora!_

_Y por culpa de la perezosa de su hermana no la podría ver... ¡qué coraje!_

_—Tranquilízate Shô —indicó el antes mencionado, su visión era enigmática._

_El niño sonrió dado que su Dai tenía un plan y sus planes nunca fallaban. Puede que cambiaran en el proceso pero el resultado era el importante, ¿cierto? Vio efusivo como se acercó a su hermana y ahí se percató de su posición: su cabeza estaba adosada al respaldo de la poltrona, su boca permanecía entreabierta —y un pedazo de carne se le vio en unos de sus dientes, ¡qué asco! pensó Dai—; el boletín descansaba en su pecho, el cual era sostenido por la zarpa derecha de la muchacha y la otra ni siquiera estaba en el asiento ¡sino que rozaba el suelo! Las piernas de Kaoru estaban abiertas en un perfecto ángulo de treinta grados en la otra esquina de la butaca._

_De ser otros y no ellos la tacharían de malcriada... no mal criada, son dos enormemente diferentes._

_—¿Qué maquina esa perversa mente que tienes, hermano? —curioseó el chiquillo sonriendo como Chessire: el gato que se encontraba en el cuento_ Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, _ese animal era su favorito, porque era único._

_El adolescente sonrió y desenvainó una... ¿paleta? que sacó detrás de su espalda. Shô no entendía como eso podía ayudarlos; ¿planeaba tentar a Kaoru con el aroma a frutilla? Una gota le salió en la parte de atrás de la cabeza ¡ya no era una niña! Dai debió saber que eso no funcionaría. Aunque, si Kaoru no la quería ni él, se podía "sacrificar" para comérsela; se relamió los labios con antelación._

_—Prepárate. —Fue lo único que salió de la boca de Dai._

_Mostró otra paleta —para confusión de Shô— y ejerció la tan conocida fuerza de fricción: frotó las paletas repetidas veces entre sí hasta lograr que una pequeña corriente eléctrica con solamente rozar la parte redonda, sonrió orgulloso de sí mismo; las acercó con sumo cuidado al pecho de su hermanita y..._

_—¡Ah! —gritó a los cuatro vientos Kaoru cuando sintió que era electrocutada._

_Sin poder evitarlo Dai y Shô comenzaron a reírse al notar la apariencia de ésta: su pelo se paró como si se hubiera echado gel y quedó en picos —dos a la izquierda, a la derecha y al centro—, su semblante estaba muy —¡muy!— chamuscado y se levantó con tanta fuerza que su centro de gravedad se desvió de su eje, provocando que su antes mencionado eje se fuera trece grados hacia el Este y, por consecuencia, la inercia actuó suscitando que se fuera al plano horizontal más cercano... es decir, se cayó._

_—¡Dai y Shô! —vociferó indignada y ofendida al momento que se levantaba velozmente, de hecho un momento estuvo con la espalda en el piso y al siguiente ya estaba sentada. __Kaoru tenía un aura de fuego enorme a su alrededor, sus ojos se habían vuelto enteramente níveos y el tic en la comisura de sus labios fue la guinda del pastel— ¡Me las pagarán!_

_—¡Un momento! —intervino rápidamente el menor, se encaminó hacia Bellota y puso una mano enfrente suyo— Quien tiene las paletas es Dai no yo, así que técnicamente sólo a él lo descuartizarás —informó como un buen niño._

_—Exacto —afirmó Dai su sentencia de muerte... corrección, de dolor; movió su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo una vez, cerró sus ojos y sonrió._

_Un punto sobre la cabeza de la chica._

_Dai abrió los ojos asustado, sumándole que su boca formó una perfecta "o"._

_Dos puntos sobre la cabeza de Kaoru._

_Dai se llevó una mano a su boca, murmuró algo que sonó a "¡Serás idiota!" o bien pudo ser "Voy a morir" y retrocedió lentamente de su hermana, quien ya tenía un aura asesina a su alrededor._

_Tres puntos sobre la cabeza de Bellota._

_Dai tragó en seco, no dejó de retroceder._

_—¡Te mataré! —dijo finalmente la pelinegra, con los ojos blanquecinos y sus uñas dieron la impresión de crecer. Emitió un potente gruñido que alertó el sentido de la auto conservación del mayor._

_Éste corrió hacia la cocina, donde tenía varias cosas con las que defenderse. Eso sí, no se olvidó de gritar—: ¡Ayúdame pequeño renacuajo!_

_Shô simplemente se sentó en el respaldo del sillón, sacó unas palomitas de maíz y se las empezó a comer; al oír el bramido del chico alzó una ceja, terminó de mascar su comida y dijo solemne—: No, gracias. Quiero vivir._

_—¡Permitirás que tu hermano muera... !_

_—¡Fue culpa tuya por despertarme de esa manera! —interrumpió el lastimero grito de Dai— ¡Así que sólo tu sufrirás! ¿Entendiste, hermano? —Un escalofrío le bajó por la espina dorsal. Ella nunca le llamaba hermano a menos que __A) Lo quiera convertir en su saco de boxeo. B)__ Quiera algo de él. __Y teniendo en cuenta lo que sucedió hace unos instantes._

_—Pero Shô —murmuró el mayor con lágrimas en las comisuras de sus ojos y su semblante reflejaba un claro puchero... él también quería vivir._

_—Te sugiero que, en vez de tratar de convencerme, huyas. —Shô cogió otro poco de Pop Corn y se lo metió a la boca.__»_

Momoko no aguantó más tiempo ¡se rió con fuerza! Vamos, la forma en que Dai despertó a su hermana menor fue muy divertida ¿cómo no se iba a reír? A su lado Miyako sólo sonreía con cierto deje de burla —la verdad era que ni siquiera se le notaba en su fachada de siempre—; Kaoru tenía un tic en el ojo diestro y la vena en la cien aumentó a niveles considerables, ¿ese era el apoyo que le daban sus amigas? Aunque no podía culpar su comportamiento dado que como recuerdo sí era divertido.

_Pero eso no quiere decir que perdonaré así como así a ese patán boxeador _meditó fervientemente.

De que se vengaría se vengaría, y eso nadie lo rebatía.

—La orden está lista, Bombón —dijo Kintoki entrando en escena; en sus palmas estaba una bandeja con un montón de dulces.

_¡Qué sutileza, Momoko! _pensó y negó divertida Burbuja, si no quería que nadie averiguara sus identidades secretas tenía que ser más —¡más!— discreta; rió un poco cuando notó como bruscamente le arrebataba el objeto a la cocinera. Su amiga jamás cambiaría.

_No, sigue siendo improbable que Momoko y Bombón sean la misma persona_. Y con una sonrisa Sakurako se fue a atender al nuevo cliente que entró a su local.

—Bien, ya se marchó —susurró Kaoru, quien ojeó por todos los costados.

No será que alguien los vigile, de hecho, las tres tenían ese temible sentimiento.

—¿Entonces qué propones amiga? —preguntó Momoko cuando ya no poseía la boca llena de tanta caríe.

Burbuja, después de comerse un poco del dulce de fresa de su amiga, propuso—: ¿Qué les parece si, este día, nos dividimos?

—Ya veo, de esa manera cubriríamos más terreno y... —inició Momoko dejando a un lado los dulces, se le notaba muy contenta.

—Encontraríamos al malhechor que nos ha importunado con mayor facilidad —completó la oración Bellota con deje macabro.

¿Con algo/alguien tenía que desquitarse, cierto?

—Ya que lo hemos decidido. —Miyako se metió otro bombón y recibió un gesto enojado de Bombón.

Bellota medio sonrió, esas cosillas la entretenían.

Después que se comieran todo, que llegara Sakurako a cobrarles la cuenta y de que pagaran las Chicas Superpoderosas Z se marcharon a toda prisa, con una sola mirada se dijeron que Gôtokuji iría al Norte, Akatsutsumi al Este y Matubara se encargaría del Oeste y Sur —siendo las últimas dos los lugares donde Bombón o Burbuja se podrían detener a vagar—. Desde la tierra Kintoki se despidió alzando la mano de lado a lado.

—Me es ameno que vengan —declaró Sakurako, en ese instante recibió un mensaje de texto de Jason; sonrojada apretó el botón que abrió el mensaje y lo leyó.

/Para: Sakurako.

De: Jason.

Asunto: Invitación.

Mensaje: ¿Te encantaría venir a la fiesta que daré? Será de disfraces. La hora de llegada es a la 5:00 pm y la dirección ya la conoces: al mismo lugar al que te llevé hace poco.

PD: Te amo./

—¡Genial! —gritó la chica entrando, despavorida, al salón. ¡Recibió la mejor noticia en su vida! Mejor dicho, la segunda mejor; la primera fue un "¿Quieres ser novia mía?" de un sonrojado chico que siempre amó. Contenta se dispuso a contestarle el mensaje, era obvia la respuesta.

/Para: Jason.

De: Sakurako.

Asunto: Re: Invitación.

Mensaje: ¡Por supuesto que sí quiero ir! ¿Y quién es esa chica con la que aveces te veía llegar?

PD: Yo también te amo./

Depositó el celular en el escritorio y volvió a preparar el okonomiyaki que le pidieron en la mesa número ocho, su novio no tardó en responder. Con un ágil movimiento abrió el nuevo mensaje, primero aventó el cuchillo hacia arriba y lo atrapó cuando la anterior acción estuvo hecha, sorprendida y avergonzaba leyó el contenido.

/Para: Sakurako.

De: Jason.

Asunto: *Risa nerviosa* No esperabas que te confundieras tanto, lo siento.

Mensaje: Ya sabía que algo se me había olvidado: esa chica es mi prima, se llama Kimiko Matsumoto. Vino a la ciudad para conocer a mi novia y, de paso, para ayudarme con la fiesta que he hecho. Me sorprende que te hubieras confundido y ¿estás celosa de Kimiko?/

La chica no sabía qué resolución darle, ¿ponía la verdad? Sí, era lo más justo. Aunque no mentiría diciendo que no se avergonzaría más de lo que ya estaba, ¡cómo pudo dudar de él! Era notorio que le pondría los cuernos, sí la amaba no lo haría; suspiró un poco antes de terminar la orden, la puso en el plato y ésto en la bandeja. La llevó con los clientes y regresó para reenviarlo.

/Para: Jason.

De: Sakurako.

Asunto: Re: *Risa nerviosa* No esperabas que te confundieras tanto, lo siento.

Mensaje: Sí, estaba un poquito celosa de tu prima pero debes entender que como no la conocía y no me la habías presentado debidamente creí... llegué a creer que ya no me querías y que te apetecía estar con alguien con mucha más confianza en si misma. Como cuando me dijiste que me amas (la primera vez) pensé que tu amabas a la señorita Bello... perdóname./

Inhaló y exhaló tres veces, se sentó en la silla y siguió picando vegetales. Esa falta de autoestima en sí misma era un problema en ocasiones como esas, ¿cómo pudo dudar de su novio? Se decepcionó más en cuanto se percató de lo boba que fue... ¡Jason no lo haría! Él nunca se atrevería a herirla de esa manera, si llegase el día en que se aburriera de su persona aseguraba que se lo diría en la cara —con algo de pena, quizá— pero lo haría... ¡No le pondría los cuernos! Lágrimas de impotencia anhelaban por salir de la prisión que eran sus ojos, sin embargo no lo permitía. No era tan débil como para dejar que algo así le afectase. Un leve sonido salió de su celular, era otro mensaje y —con valor— lo cogió y leyó este contenido.

/Para: Sakurako.

De: Jason:

Asunto: Eso nunca pasará.

Mensaje: Sakurako ya te he dicho que yo siempre te amaré, eres la única para mi y no habrá nadie que me haga cambiar de opinión; además, ¿cómo podría aburrirme de ti? Eres la mejor chica de este mundo y... la más... ¡bonita que he visto! Eres muy hermosa y, por favor Sakurako, no vuelvas a pensar que te dejaré o lastimaré por eso. Eres especial para mi y te amo ¡con todo mi corazón mi amor!/

Kintoki sonrió levemente, eso era lo que necesitaba para olvidar completa y para siempre sus absurdas dudas, Jason ya le re confirmó que no la abandonaría. Más feliz que Kaoru en un partido de fútbol soccer le contestó rápidamente.

/Para: Jason.

De: Sakurako.

Asunto: Re: Eso nunca pasará.

Mensaje: Gracias, Jason./

Dos palabras, un gran significado.

* * *

><p>|<em>Gôtokuji iría al Norte.<em>|

La Superpoderosa Azul estaba sobrevolando Tokio City, hasta ese momento no encontraba ningún indicio de que algo fuera de lo normal estuviera ocurriendo... quizá lo único que se destacaría sería la quietud que se percibe allá; giró dos veces sobre sí misma, probablemente se distraería viendo ropa si le hubiera tocado la parte Sur de la ciudad —allí se encontraba su tienda favorita—, colocó su mano en su cabellera rubia y se la quitó luego —como en su transformación—. Se detuvo en el aire ojeando detenidamente los lares.

—Al parecer nadie está aquí.

Palabras claves: Al parecer.

¿Por qué? ¡Porque un gigante robot apareció de la nada y empezó a destruir todo!

—¿Un robot? —se preguntó entrecerrando sus hermosos ojos azules— Debe ser Mojo Jojo —declaró negando y deteniéndose unos momentos en el aire.

Después de eso se fue directamente hacia allá, increíble que los supervillanos no descansaran ni un sólo día. Sacudió levemente su cabeza de lado a lado y su vara hizo acto de presencia, llegó velozmente con el mono maligno. Éste en cuanto la vio gritó, como de costumbre.

—¡Super Apestosa Azul —Con un movimiento de una palanca el robot giró al Oeste quedando enfrente de Burbuja, era notorio que quería destruir la ciudad... otra vez—, te presento a Mega-Destructivo Mojo-Bot! —chilló y una mano se extendió hasta donde la chica de cabellos rubios, ella inmediatamente retrocedió provocando que Mojo Jojo fallara— ¡Quédate quieta!

—¡Burbujas Atracadoras! —La vara se movió con fuerza hacia adelante y las burbujas salieron disparadas, el Mega-Destructivo Mojo-Bot no pudo evitar las cinco burbujas por lo que le cayeron y le explotaron.

—¡Necesitarás más que eso para vencer al —comenzó diciendo mientras su máquina corría en dirección a Gôtokuji— Mega-Destructivo Mojo-Bot! —Parpadeó un par de veces y acotó— Vaya es un nombre largo.

—Ay, Mojo. —Rió la chica mientras le mandaba más burbujas, el Mojo-Bot las esquivo más "fácilmente". Recordando lo que pasó hace unos minutos preguntó—: ¿Sabes algo de los Chicos Alborotadores?

Eso descolocó a Mojo, ¿escuchó bien? ¿Quería saber sobre sus "hijos"? Bueno, no tenía nada malo contarle, ¿cierto?

—Verás...

* * *

><p>|<em>Akatsutsumi al Este.<em>|

—¡Qué ricas golosinas! —gimió Momoko comiéndose y deleitándose con otro trozo del pastel de fresa. Era un sabor tan único, tan excepcional que... ¡te hacía agua la boca de sólo verlo! De hecho, Bombón no pudo resistir la enorme tentación de ver un postre tan delicioso, inigualable...

¿Por qué inigualable?

Porque el pastel era de la siguiente manera: tenías seis fresas distribuidas de madera estratégica en cada capa del postre —las cuales eran tres— con un dulce aroma a glaseado de frutilla, unas flores riquísimas coronando tal majestuosidad y un dulce perfume que emanaba de él. ¿Cómo poder evitarlo cuando era toda una tentación? No podía ser catalogado como algo más que una verdadera delicia.

Y por eso mismo se le olvidó cual era su misión.

* * *

><p>|<em>Matubara se encargaría del Oeste y Sur.<em>|

—¿¡Por qué ningún villano está aquí!? —preguntó/gritó la Superpoderosa Verde más enfurecida que ninguna.

¿Es que ninguno daría la cara? ¡Ella quería romperles la maceta a cada uno de ellos! ¿Es que tenía algo de malo o son tan miedosos que no darían la cara? Sea cual sea a Bellota le enfadó eso y tanto era su enfado —en parte por Dai, en parte por sus enemigos— que detentaba una aura siniestra-vengativa alrededor de ella.

Y fue por eso que los Chicos Ameba —quienes iban a hacer un desastre— prefirieron tanto esconderse como ejecutarlo otro día, no querían ni imaginar lo que Kaoru les haría; de por sí era violenta y seguro que en ese estado lo era más.

—¡Es imposible que no me encuentre con ninguno! —siguió vociferando la pelinegra— Si me llego a enterar que se han escondido les pesará.

El tono macabro y que prometía una dolorosa revancha incentivó a Violeta, Poncho y Sombrerón a huir.

* * *

><p>|<em>Eso descolocó a Mojo, ¿escuchó bien? ¿Quería saber sobre sus "hijos"? Bueno, no tenía nada malo contarle, ¿cierto? «<em>_Verás...»_|

Miyako tenía los ojos bien abiertos y su boca estaba entreabierta, sinceramente nunca se hubiera esperado semejante información sobre los Chicos Alborotadores; por su parte Mojo Jojo hacía un rato que se marchó sin animo alguno de seguir causando caos. Era un poquito sensible con ese trío de maleducados. Burbuja miró la dirección en la Mojo se fue y, sin proponerse a hacerlo, recordó lo que sucedió minutos atrás.

«_Mojo dudó en proseguir después que pronunció "Verás", no era algo que le gustase comentarle a nadie ¡menos si era una Super Apestosa! Sin embargo, si lo hacía, pensó que quizá se quitaría un peso de encima _—aunque eso no quitaría que estaba mega preocupado por sus chicos revoltosos__—; adquiriendo fuerza y coraje volvió a decir la última palabra, tal vez así se le haría más fácil.__

_—Verás, Super Apestosa, hace desde una semana que no los veo _—murmuró Mojo dejando de destruir la ciudad. Miyako se sorprendió y, aguantándose las ganas de interrumpir, permitió que el mono continuara_—. Recuerdo perfectamente que salieron a hacer de las suyas, como era de esperarse pero, en la noche, ellos no regresaron. No me preocupo en lo absoluto, ellos no siguen al pie de la letra las ordenes _—dijo y rió un poco, fue una risa escueta_— pero, al día siguiente, no los vi por ninguna parte de la ciudad; tampoco me angustié. No obstante al inicio del tercer día sí estaba muy alterado ¡no era posible que se olvidaran de Mojo! Quiero decir, no era posible que se desaparecieran así como así... tenía que haber una razón (la que he estado buscando insistentemente) no obstante no le hallado _—terminó de explicarle la situación a Miyako, ella no pasó por alto la mirada desolada del mono.______

_—Pero, ¿crees que estarán bien? _—preguntó con un hilo de voz. Serán molestos, pedantes y revoltosos mas no les deseaba algo que se le asemejase; no pudo evitar tener el mismo sentir que su creador.__

_—Me planteo seriamente que sí... están bien pero... dadas las circunstancias lo... dudo _—respondió lentamente, cada parte de su diminuto corazón se rompía más y más; al principio rechazó ferviente esos sentimientos pero ahora, hablando con la Superpoderosa Azul, ni siquiera intentó refrenarlos. Emitió un sonoro gruñido y gritó_—: ¡No entiendo el por qué te cuento estás cosas a ti; me voy Super Apestosa! _—_Y se marchó ¿enfadado?___»

Eso nos llevaba a la situación actual.

—Es falacia todo lo que me ha comentado —comentó tratando de auto-creérselo, era tan inverosímil—... ¡es falacia, no puede ser otra cosa!

Decaída se fue al Laboratorio del Profesor Utonio, tenía tanto que contarles a los demás.

* * *

><p><strong>Note Fanny's.<strong>

**_Hola, ¡qué onda todo el mundo! ¿La vida los trata bien?_ [Frase de Maito Gai, Naruto. Por lo que todo derecho de autor va para Masashi Kishimoto]**

**Sorry! No pude evitar ponerlo xDD ¿Voy por buen camino? Si tienen alguna duda no duden en preguntar ;)**

**Gracias a las personas **Kaoru-Li **y **Rollingeyan1 **por sus comentarios; también a las mismas personas por las alertas :D**

**Sin más que decir,**

**¡Sayonara!**


End file.
